themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset
Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset is the revival special for the Sgt Frog Abridged series. It details Keroro's, Dororo's and Giroro's efforts to reverse the damage caused during SFA episodes 16, 17, and 18. Episode Summary Wait, everything's back to normal? How'd that happen? Time for an episode of confusing flashbacks. Cast (In Order of Appearance) * - Some or all lines are recycled from SFA18 *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Kululu: Jpace92 *Tamama: ThornBrain *Giroro: ThornBrain *Mois: codeblackhayate *Dororo: ThornBrain* *HQ: TheSmashBro* *Tororo: BigTUnit1 *Garuru: BigTUnit1* Other voices *Taruru: LillyLivers* *Zoruru: ThornBrain *Beetle Jesus: ThornBrain* *Unknown character 1: ThornBrain (later confirmed to be Shurara) *Unknown character 2: Tempe (later confirmed to be Nuii) *Raiden: BigTUnit1 *Snake: ThornBrain Sgt Frog Episodes Used Most footage recycled from previous '''SFA' episodes'' *Episode 101 *Episode 102 *Episode 103 *Episode 129 *Episode 134 Music Used *"Eleki Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Opening *"Spacewalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Keroro faces HQ *"Cavern" - Metal Gear Solid OST - Dollar Store theme *"Telescope" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Keroro and HQ's heart-to-heart *"Dear Friend" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Garuru leaves, Ending Development Notes The SFA revival was announced suddenly on February 14, 2013. The script was written from March 8-9, recording from 11-19, and editing from 25-29. The episode was uploaded midnight March 30, a little over four months after SFA originally ended. Revival Background Sgt Frog Abridged concluded on Thanksgiving 2012 after a difficult second season and a complete loss of motivation from creators Yoshi and Thorn. Thorn, who held creative control after Yoshi stepped down as project leader after SFA16, left open the possibility of a revival at some point in the future. The two initially planned to work on a Digimon Tamers abridged series instead, though by January 2013 it was clear no progress was going to be made, so Thorn shelved the project. (Tamers Abridged would later be revived successfully in October 2013.) Thorn instead announced February 14, 2013 that he was reviving SFA. He provided a clarification video the day after, detailing how his desire to end SFA was a result of a rough second season and a difficult semester of college. The break from the series revitalized his interest in it. He will be writing the series with anyone he wishes to join him, sans Yoshi who does not wish to write again for a video abridged series. Post-Credits *Tamama is shown having time traveled back to her meeting with Beetle Jesus. This conversation also goes very differently. *An unknown pair of new characters, one with an obsessive grudge against Keroro, discuss the Keroro Platoon's return to the Keron military. Snake and Raiden return briefly. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Hidden in the background are Thorn's favourite albums from each of Thorn's top 5 favourite artists, in order of first favourite artist to fifth: **They Might Be Giants - Apollo 18 is on the back of Dororo's chair in the opening scene. **Elvis Costello - This Year's Model is in the rubble beside Giroro during Keroro's rant to HQ. **Sparks - No. 1 in Heaven is in the ceiling during the first Dollar Store flashback. **The Damned - Machine Gun Etiquette replaces No. 1 in Heaven shortly after. **Chrome - Half Machine Lip Moves is behind Kululu during the second Dollar Store flashback. *As Keroro first flashes back to his confrontation with HQ, Giroro proudly proclaims that he has "conquered it", "it" being his recurring flashback-induced nausea. *Keroro's and Dororo's first lines in the flashbacks are adaptations of lines from SFA16 and SFA18 respectively. *Keroro's outburst to HQ calls back to Episode 11 of Ask GiroDoro, wherein he learned he was Dororo's brother and the two reconciled. *The scenes with Future Kululu are in the dollar store from SFA10. **During the second Dollar Store scene when the camera is on Giroro and Dororo, Mop can be seen sliding into view in the background. *Keroro helps HQ make better coffee, a callback/continuation of the latter's "the coffee stunk today" line from SFA16, and a joke about his recurring use of coffee. **HQ notes that he is actually enjoying talking to Keroro, another hint to the effect on Keroro of Fuyuki's rant in SFA18 and the events of Ask GiroDoro. **Fuyuki's rant is also vaguely referenced when Keroro says he "had a rough talk with a friend." *HQ correctly points out Keroro's housecleaner tendencies, as seen in SFA2, SFA15 and SFA16. *Zoruru's line about Dororo being nice confirms that Dororo mistaking him for Robocop in SFA18 helped the platoon befriend him. **Garuru points out that Dororo is his brother-in-law. A recurring question in Ask GiroDoro was whether any of Giroro's or Dororo's relatives knew that they got married; Garuru's line confirms that at least he did. Other Jokes and References *Keroro emphatically calling Dororo "BRO" and Giroro "BRO-IN-LAW" comes from the "Sgt Frog Abridged Series Finale" podcast. *Giroro threatening to Kululu "I will abort your soul" is a based on a line from Yoshi's humourous Tumblr post, How To Art. Reception As of April 12, 2013, the video has 195 "likes", 1 "dislikes" and 59 "favorites" on YouTube - as of August 14, 2016 it has 354 likes and 6 dislikes. Additional Trivia *A few of the lines in SFA:R were produced during the initial brainstorming sessions for SFA17 and SFA18 but ultimately unused. These include Dororo's "You have no idea how helpful I was!" **Dororo's "How's it feel?" line was adapted from a similar joke Yoshi came up with during the 2009 pre-''SFA'' formation days. *This the only episode written entirely by Thorn or by a single person. Yoshi and Travis did look over the script, and their reactions were positive. *This is Tempe's voice acting debut for TheMidnightFrogs. He'd previously voice acted for Yoshi's Ask Deep Dash and Crazy Twilight audio blog. *The episode was originally conceived as the first of a new SFA: Reset series, but it was instead made into a special and a lead-in to SFA Season 3. *Thorn recorded a commentary of the special on August 14, 2015. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes Category:Sgt Frog Abridged Specials, Side Works and Shorts